<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Plan by Dont_Tell_Them_Its_Me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995730">The Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Tell_Them_Its_Me/pseuds/Dont_Tell_Them_Its_Me'>Dont_Tell_Them_Its_Me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, icest - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Tell_Them_Its_Me/pseuds/Dont_Tell_Them_Its_Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna has seen the looks, now she is determined to find out if her sister feels the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna had been planning this for days.</p>
<p>Actually, if she thought about it, things had started months ago after she had turned into ice then back again. When she was about to say "I love you" to her sister, she had every intention of meaning it in an innocent family way, but as the words fell from her lips the depth and meaning of those words changed. Holding Elsa in a close hug, her true feelings hit her hard. It took every lesson and training her tutors instilled in her to not pull away in fright and to keep a pleasant expression on her face throughout the day while with her sister.</p>
<p>It had taken Kristoff three days to get Anna to stop avoiding him and talk. It took another week after that, for her to finally confess her feelings. The ice man had been understanding, which had surprised her until Kristoff reminded her that he had seen everything that had happened on the boat and he was raised by Love Experts.</p>
<p>Now, Anna blushed and babbled like an idiot when interacting with her sister. Though she did notice that Elsa would blush too. The most intense would happen when Anna would look over her shoulder to say something and catch the look of longing gracing the blonde’s beautiful features.</p>
<p>This had led Anna to her current plan. She crossed her fingers and hoped not only that it worked, but that she was right about Elsa's feelings. Or things were going to get very awkward in the castle. Maybe the trolls would let her stay with them.</p>
<p>Knocking on her sister's bedroom door, Anna pushed down the ever present fear that this would be the time when Elsa would return to her isolation and shut her out.</p>
<p>"Come in."</p>
<p><em>Deep breath. You can do this</em>. Anna pushed the painted door open and entered her sister's private room.</p>
<p>"Good evening, El-" she tripped and fell when she saw her sister. Elsa had changed from her formal wear as Queen of Arendelle into a sleeping gown that closely resembled the blue dress she had worn in her Ice Palace. Arms and shoulders were bare, the front cut low, and while the gown went to her ankles, the slits on the sides went above the knee, the whole thing held up by the thinnest of cords. Breathing had become impossible. It was a good thing she was flat on her face, it gave her a few moments to collect herself and remember her own name.</p>
<p>"Anna! Are you okay?" Elsa put her book down and rushed over from the comfortable chair she had been reading in.</p>
<p>"Of course." Anna felt chilly hands help her up to a sitting position. "I would think you'd be used to seeing me fall by now."</p>
<p>Elsa's lips twitched into a small smile as she brushed a few loose strands of her sister’s hair back from her adorable face. Cupping a pink cheek she looked into Anna's eyes.</p>
<p>"I won't ever stop worrying about you, Anna."</p>
<p>They stared for several long heartbeats before Elsa blushed, stood, and turned away and walked back to her reading nook.</p>
<p>"Did you need something?" Elsa asked when she sat back down.</p>
<p>Anna opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to concentrate when her sister was wearing an outfit so… appealing.</p>
<p>"Anna?"</p>
<p><em>Words. Use your words and remember The Plan</em>.</p>
<p>"N-n-no. I just, ah, I just came by to say goodnight."</p>
<p>"Oh… goodnight then." She saw Elsa's disappointed expression before she looked back down at her book.</p>
<p>
  <em>What? No! That wasn't The Plan! Say something else!</em>
</p>
<p>"Umm… so, ah, what are you reading?" <em>Oh that was smooth</em>. The little voice in her head mocked her.</p>
<p>"Beauty and the Beast." Elsa didn't look up as she smiled.</p>
<p>"My favorite." Anna stood and walked over to her sister.</p>
<p>"I know. That's why I'm reading it again."</p>
<p>Anna frowned and searched her memories. "I don't remember you ever reading that one to me."</p>
<p>"I didn't. I…" Uncharacteristically, Elsa faltered.</p>
<p>The redhead knew her sister well and waited silently for her to continue.</p>
<p>"I would always listen when you would talk to my door." She said it so quietly that if Anna hadn't been standing right next to her, the words would have been lost to the room.</p>
<p>For the second time that night, Anna lost her breath. Her habit of talking to the paintings in the Ball Room had stemmed from her sitting at her sister’s door and talking to silent wood. She started talking to them just to have a face to look at.</p>
<p>It took only seconds for Anna to ditch The Plan she had and a new one started forming as she remembered the story in the book. She pulled her sister out of the chair and over to the loveseat next to it.</p>
<p>"Read it to me."</p>
<p>"If you'd like." Elsa smiled and started to turn the pages to the beginning again.</p>
<p>"No, just continue where you are right now." Anna hoped it was far enough into the story for her new plan; if not, she'd have to ask to skip ahead.</p>
<p>"And so the beautiful young Belle helped the injured Beast back to the castle…"</p>
<p>Anna was thrilled. This was close enough to the spot in the book she needed, while giving her time to be ready.</p>
<p>As Elsa continued to read out loud of the struggles to get the Beast back to the castle and nurse him back to health, the redhead scooted closer to her sister, then, without asking or hesitating, she moved Elsa's arm to wrap around her shoulders so Anna could lay her head in the crook of her sister’s neck.</p>
<p>The steady words faltered as Anna wrapped an arm round the blonde’s middle to snuggle even closer, but Elsa continued to read the story.</p>
<p>Now she just had to wait for the right part of the book. It was difficult to concentrate while snuggled so closely, but Anna wasn't going to be distracted, mostly because she wasn't sure she could work up the nerve to try this again.</p>
<p>"The Beast’s advisors reminded him to have courage…"</p>
<p>The perfect spot was coming up, only a few more lines. Anna's heart began to beat faster.</p>
<p>"Pacing the floor of his private chambers, the Beast worried about making his feelings known to Belle. He had never wanted to hold and kiss another the way he wanted to kiss her. He wasn't sure if he even knew how-"</p>
<p>"Poor Beast," Anna interrupted her sister’s reading, her nervousness causing her voice to be softer than she intended. "I know how he feels, never kissing anyone and wondering if you'd know how…" She trailed off hoping Elsa would take the bait.</p>
<p>"You've never kissed anyone?" Elsa glanced down at the head in the crook of her neck in surprise.</p>
<p>"Nope."</p>
<p>"What about Hans? Or Kristoff?"</p>
<p>Anna was glad her sister couldn't see her face. Elsa didn’t see the flinch or reveal of her usual indicators she was lying, this time about Hans. She had forgotten about that.</p>
<p>"Nope. I never had the chance with Hans and Kristoff is just a friend." She didn't need to look up to know that Elsa would have that deep in thought look on her face. "Have you?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Anna sat up to look at her sister and faked a surprised look. "You haven't?" She had figured this would be the case from the self-imposed isolation, and she knew their parents would have never allowed such contact. </p>
<p>Elsa swallowed hard and looked down at her book. "No, I haven't."</p>
<p>Gently, Anna lifted Elsa's chin. "Have you ever wanted to?"</p>
<p>The blush on Elsa's cheeks was a fetching shade of light pink as her eyes locked onto the teal ones before her.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Ever so slowly, so as to not scare her sister, Anna closed her eyes then leaned forward and softly kissed the chilled lips before her. It took only a moment before she felt herself being kissed back. Nervously, she pulled away from those lips that had felt so perfect on her own. This was it.</p>
<p>Elsa had yet to open her eyes, the color in her cheeks had deepened along with her breathing.</p>
<p>Anna had never seen her sister look more beautiful, and continued to stare as she waited for those big blue eyes to open again.</p>
<p>When they finally did, the hope there caused the redhead's heart to soar and her smile to widen.</p>
<p>"Anna?" Elsa's voice was soft and scared, fear starting to replace the hope.</p>
<p>"Do you love me?" This was the only question that mattered to Anna.</p>
<p>"But we're si-"</p>
<p>"Do you love me?" Anna interrupted.</p>
<p>"This isn't rig-" The fear and panic started to win.</p>
<p>"Do. You. Love. Me?" The determination in her voice silenced Elsa for several long moments.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter." The blonde closed her eyes before leaning forward to press her forehead against her sister's.</p>
<p>"It's the only thing that matters," came the quick reply. "Do you love me?" She wasn't going to stop asking her question until she got an answer. Stubborn didn't come close to describing her when she needed answers. And this was important. Everything hung in the balance of Elsa’s answer.</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>"More than you know." The tremble in her sister's voice broke Anna's heart, while the words sent it flying into the clouds.</p>
<p>Tangling a hand in the blonde hair, Anna again closed the small distance between them. This kiss was far from the sweet one they had shared. This was need and desire no longer being held back. Anna hadn’t even realized they were moving until she felt her back hit the cushions of the loveseat as Elsa laid on top of her, licking the seam of her lips. When she parted her lips and felt the blonde's tongue enter her mouth, all coherent thought escaped as fireworks exploded behind her eyes. She could almost hear them…</p>
<p>Elsa pulled back suddenly and looked around. Intricate swirling pieces of ice crystals littered the floor all around the room</p>
<p>The redhead used her sister's distraction to attach her lips to the pale neck above her. The skin was soft and tasted delicious.</p>
<p>"I-I think we need to slow down," Elsa panted, her eyes were closed and her head tilted to the side to grant easy access. More popping noises.</p>
<p>Anna could feel her sisters heart racing under her lips. She didn't want to slow down, but she also knew neither of them were ready to take things any further. This was one thing Anna was determined not to mess up. Placing one more tender kiss on pale skin, she pulled back.</p>
<p>"Hi." Anna said hoarsely. The smile on her face brightened even further at the loving look from above her.</p>
<p>"Hi." Silently they stared at each other, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed close.</p>
<p>Slowly, Anna brought her hand up to Elsa’s cheek to caress it. She needed to feel that skin against her own, to calm her and prove that this wasn't a hallucination.</p>
<p>"Anna?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"Will you stay the night?"</p>
<p>Teal eyes widened at the question.</p>
<p>"No! Not like that," Elsa said quickly. "I want to hold you. I want to wake up and know this isn't some wonderful dream."</p>
<p>"Oh." Anna couldn't tell if she was disappointed or relieved. "That would be nice.</p>
<p>And that was how the sun’s rays found them. Sleeping together in the Queen's bed, wrapped up in each other's arms and smiles on their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based off this fic prompt from Tumblr: Anna wants to learn how to kiss, so she asks Elsa to explain it to her. Elsa doesn't really know either, but has read about it plenty, so she decides to innocently kiss her sister. Fluffy Elsanna feelings arise in both of them</p>
<p>I did not realize I had not posted this fic here. Originally from FF.net. Finally edited but no content changes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>